


Who. did. this?

by comic4244



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift, Sad Sans, The Great Papyrus, ibeta this is my gift, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: sans wants some ketchup, but the universe is working against him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeta/gifts).



> did a gift exchange with ibeta, they write and i draw but we decided to switch it up.
> 
> here is their drawing:  
> https://ibeta.tumblr.com/post/159621193265/idk-how-to-draw-but-i-tried-a-gift-exchange

The world came into focus very slowly. But it wasn’t like he was rushing or anything, he layed on his poorly mangled bed. Feeling his magical gut demanding food, demanding the condiment he so very much enjoyed. Y’know, that doesn’t sound half bad, why not. eventually he got up, making his way out of his room and to the kitchen.

Sans made it to the refrigerator and open the door, just his luck, there was only one bottle of ketchup left. There was nothing else in the fridge. Huh, Papyrus must be cleaning it out again. He brought the bottle to his mouth and squeezed, ready for bliss.

…

..

.

It wasn’t coming out.

He brought the bottle away from his mouth, vaguely registering the sound of a door opening and someone walking in from behind him. He turned the bottle towards the ground and squeezed, only air coming out.

“SANS?”

Sans turned his upper body slowly to Papyrus, one of his glowing eyes bursting with erratic magic.

“ **who. did. this?** ”

Oh god. Sans was using that voice. Papyrus can feel sweat starting to form on his skull but he ignored it. He was the Great Papyrus! He doesn’t get nervous, not even if it’s because of his brother!

“ I DON’T KNOW BROTHER.” He replied hesitantly. Which is _ridiculous_ to begin with! Why would he be scared of Sans? He knows Sans would do absolutely nothing that would cause him any harm.

He heard Sans whisper ‘why’ under his breath. Really, he doesn’t understand how Sans can drink that by itself… but if it makes his brother happy.... His brother really was a weird one.

He watched as Sans looked thru all there cupboards and his pockets. Then going up to his room, Papyrus can hear things getting thrown around. He went upstairs to see what his brother was doing, only to his horror, Sans’ room to be in a worse condition than before!

He worked hard trying to keep Sans’ room at LEAST clean enough for Sans to walk threw it without much hassle. Now it was all ruined!! Before Papyrus could complain, sans was already on the move.

“ ‘m going to grillby’s.” Sans hurried past him, walking down the stairs and out the door before Papyrus could even process what was happening.

Sans made it to Grillby’s in record time. He walked calmly to his seat, greeting anyone who called out to him along the way. He took his seat and looked at Grillby with a lazy smile, leaning his head on one of his hands that rested on the counter top.

Sans winked lazily, “hey hot stuff, how about my usual?” Grillby nodded, then started to say something.

“Alright…. but it seems…. we ran out of ketchup…….. are you alright with only a…...buger?”

It seemed like time stopped for Sans, it felt like he was in a nightmare!

“Grillby said that he doesn’t have ketchup.” The bird to his left said as they drank their drink with with no care of the tragedy that was happening to Sans.

Sans got up, Grillby tilted his head. “nah, i’ll go find ketchup else where, no worries.” He left the building more gloomy than he came in.

But Sans was determined!

He went behind Grillby’s and took a shortcut to the Labs.

He saw Alphys and Undyne watching human history films on the TV. He walked right past them and went straight to her fridge. He looked thru all the contents inside, coming up with nothing.

Sans cursed under his breath and teleported to undyne’s, she won’t even miss it!

……

…..

…

What. the hell..

Sans has practically went to every monsters house in search of the red condiment, but finding nothing.

It’s like it just vanished!! WHY!

He even sneaked into the king's home to find some, only to get caught and had to have an awkward conversation with the king of monsters as to WHY he was looking into his fridge. It was awkward indeed.

Having given up, Sans walked home with his head down. Once making it inside, he collapsed on the lumpy couch.

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen to see his brother a bag of broken hopes and bones on the couch. He walked to the couch and sat on one of the arm rest.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Sans only gave a voice of defeat as a reply.

Papyrus sighed and took his brother into his arms, cradling him and petting his head. Sans whined and groaned his mini adventure to Papyrus in despair, about how he looked everywhere, and how he broke into monster’s home, only to come up empty. Papyrus only patting his head and nodding in understanding.

Finally after Sans was done pouring his sorrow to his brother, Papyrus spoke up.

“WELL OF COURSE YOU WOULDN’T FIND ANY BROTHER!”

Sans looked up, confused. “Hmm?”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE SURE TO GET EVERY LAST BIT OF KETCHUP IN THE UNDERGROUND! NHEH HEH HEH!!”

“what. why?” Now Sans was confused, why would Papyrus get rid of all the ketchup?

“I HAVE COLLECTED ALL OF THAT DISGUSTING CONDIMENT TO….. GIVE TO YOU!!!” Papyrus cheered. Throwing his arms in the air. He got up the couch and headed to the refrigerator, opening it to reveal it filled to the brim with bottles and jars and packets of ketchup!

Sans let out a gasp, hands on his cheeks and eye lights turning into stars.

“I HAVE EVEN CLEAN THE REFRIGERATOR OF EVERYTHING TO MAKE SPACE! SINCE THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS HOW MUCH YOU LOVE KETCHUP! AND I AM THE MOST AMAZING BROTHER EVER, IT ONLY MADE SENSE!”

There were tears in Sans eyes, he hugged papyrus with all his strength, which wasn’t a lot, what with his noodle arms of his.

“thank you.” Sans whispered as he dug his head into the red scarf of his AMAZING brother.

“WELL OF COURSE, IT’S ONLY FAIR WITH HOW MUCH YOU DO FOR ME, MY DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus blushed as he hugged his brother.

Sans smiled, wow his brother was the best, the ketchup can wait, right now he had to show how much he appreciated and loved him. Wow he was so cool.

“Your so cool bro!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
